mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SkittyTheTwit/The Adventures of Connor, Chase
(It is 5 AM in the morning. Connor, Chase and Andrew are all sleeping. However there is a loud beeping coming from a truck outside, everyone has mixed reactions to the beeping) Connor: *BEEP* Chase: *BEEP* Neh! Okay... It was probably nothing... Maybe I should just... *BEEP* AW! What Now! (Chase puts on a bathrobe and slippers and goes outside) Andrew: *BEEP* Oh Boy a Truck! I hope It has Ice Cream in it instead of dead mice! (Chase and Andrew both head outside and see a moving truck, In the back where it opens walks out a girl about Connor and Chase's age, she has long black hair with Cyan and Violet Highlights and she is wearing a white t-shirt with jeans and sneakers. She is lifting a heavy box, Chase runs up over too her) Chase: Hey Miss! do you need any help with that box? Bre: Nope! I'm Good! and I have a name, it's Breana... but you can call me Bre (Connor walks out and sees the same predictament, he runs over too her) Connor: Do you need any help with that? Bre: No! Who are you three anyway? Chase: Allow us to introduce ourselves... I'm Chase the Smart one Connor: I'm Connor the Strong one Andrew: I'm Andrew Bre: So... Nerd, Jock, and Spaz! Chase: Do you need any help... Bre: Ugh! Fine... There's a couch in the back of that moving van, can you put it in my house for me... I'm going to meet my other neighbors... Connor: Ok! (Bre leaves to go meet her other neighbors) (Connor, Chase, and Andrew head back into the moving van and see a couch in the back, Connor and Chase pick up both ends while Andrew relaxes on the couch cushions, Connor and Chase are having a hard time lifting the couch because of this) Chase: Andrew can you please stop rummaging through the couch cushions and help us lift this couch? (Andrew stops rummaging through the couch only to discover that a book ended up in his hands) Andrew: Hey! I found her diary! Chase: Oh my Gosh! Andrew you can't just read straight out of a girl's diary, that probably has some serious stuff in there! Andrew: (Opens the book and starts reading aloud) Dear Diary, I've just moved into this new town however I can't stop thinking about this Handsome Sim in a Red Bellhop Uniform that I saw along the trip... I think I have a new crush... Also my Thigh rash is acting up again I forgot my special ointments Connor: Andrew! Stop that! and get off the couch! Andrew: No! I don't wanna! (Without realizing Connor and Chase have already lifted the couch into Bre's house) Andrew: You know sometimes you can both be real Party Poopers! Chase: Well I think sometimes you can be a real--- (Chase is interrupted as the boys all hear a very loud bang and Andrew suddenly falling off the couch, they put the couch down and saw a large crack in the wall, Bre also heard this bang too and starts heading too her house) Bre: What happened! Connor: Ah! She's Coming! Andrew: Quick I need some Sugar coated Sugar Balls, A Large Pizza, and a Toaster! Chase: How is that going to help us? Andrew: It won't! I'm just hungry Chase: Ok Better Plan! Andrew go to the store and buy some spackle! Connor you stay and hide this crack! I'll distract her! (As Bre walks in Chase immediately walks over to her and drags her by her hair outside before she can see anything) Bre: Hey! What are you! Chase: I'm gonna give you a Tour of Party City! (Chase and Bre are now out of Connor or Andrew's area of sight, Andrew quickly starts running out of the house) (It is now 6 AM and Andrew has made it to the Party City Grocery Store, He grabs a shopping cart and heads down the aisles) Andrew: Now what was I supposed to get again? (Flashback) Chase: Andrew... I need you to head down to the store and buy ALL THE JUNK FOOD YOU WANT!!! Connor: Also I think your amazing! Chase: Yeah! Connor & Chase: SUGAR ELEPHANT FOR ANDREW!!! (A gigantic elephant made of sugar drops from the sky and crushes Connor) Chase: Oh and don't forget to buy--- (End of Flashback, Andrew starts shopping) (It is now 7 AM, Chase is dragging Bre by her hair showing her around Party City) Chase: And this is the Pizza Parlor, and this is the Gym, and this is the other Gym! Bre: Will you let me go! I'm starting to get hungry! Chase: Oh! I know a place where we can eat! (Chase spends the next 15 minutes dragging Bre to the Watanabe Sushi Restaurant) Bre: Sushi... For Breakfast Chase: Hey we have Breakfast Specials... I think... (They walk in the restaurant and are greeted by Mr. Watanabe the owner) Watanabe: Welcome to--- Oh hello Chase Chase: Hi Mr. Watanabe! I'm here with a girl who just moved in a few hours ago... Watanabe: Is that so... Alright what would you like... (Bre and Chase are looking at the menu) Bre: What's Hot Wasabi? Chase: Oh no! (Mr. Watanabe grabs a miniature gong from out of a counter and bangs it, everyone is alert to this noise) Mr. Watanabe: Everyone! It's time for Hot Wasabi! (Everyone in the audience cheers loudly, Chase and Bre are forcefully seated at the counter) Mr. Watanabe: Here's how the game works... I make Sushi... one piece will be VERY spicy! whoever doesn't eat the spicy sushi wins! (The Audience cheers loudly) (We now focus on Andrew who is waiting in a long line) Andrew: I'm SO Bored! (Andrew hears something fall, he looks next to him and he finds Bre's Diary. He opens it up and begins to read aloud from it) Andrew: April 27th 2015, Dear Diary... I went to the doctor today for a checkup and he told me I had an infectious rash on my thigh... and that I would need to take a special cream everyday for 7 months... also the hamster pooped in my morning cereal again... (Everyone else in line is disgusted and they all start to leave... Andrew walks up to the casheir, he gives all the items he bought to the casheir and he scans them) Casheir: That'll be $348.12 Please... (Andrew checks for his pockets but can't feel anything except for the diary) Andrew: (internally) Oh Crud! Chase forgot to give me money! Casheir: Little girl... Can I have the money now... Andrew: Um... hehehe (Andrew runs off with the cart and all the stuff he obtained) Casheir: Hey! Security! (We now focus on Chase and Bre as they both see two pieces of sushi in front of them) Bre: I'll pick that one! (she takes a sushi) (Chase picks the other Sushi, they both indulge their pieces in their mouths waiting for a reaction... neiter of them react funny) Bre: Yum! everything goes better with that extra kick! Watanabe: Round 2! (Chase and Bre both pick their pieces of sushi and eat them, Chase's face start to light red and he collapses) Chase: EEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHE!!!!!!!!!!! WATER I NEED WATER! EEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Bre: Oh Wow! Pain is hilarious! (We now focus on Connor who has been covering the crack for the past hours, the door opens and It's Andrew) Andrew: I'm Back! Connor: Sweet! Did you get the Spackle! Andrew: Wait... I was supposed to get Spackle!? Connor: Yeah ya Dingus! What did you get... Andrew: Let's see... Crunchy Artifical Cheese Poofs, Sugar Coated Sugar Balls, N&N's the list goes on... Connor: and now we have to face the music... maybe there's still time... (Bre walks in dragging Chase into the house) Bre: OKAY! Why are there unconsious security guards outside my door, Why is there a huge crack in my wall, and is this natural? (she shows Chase's face which is red and slightly puffy) Connor: (Sigh) We had a little accident with the couch as we accidenally rammed it into you wall Andrew: Chase told us to hide it from you as long as we could... I had to go and buy Spakle, but in the end I stole all this junk food... and then the security guards came after me, then I viciously attacked them... Chase: Wait Andrew you stole! Connor: Chase we're trying to apologize over here not everything is about you! Bre: Um... You could have come to me you know... I have Spackle and I know how to fix walls... Chase: Connor: So... we friends Bre: Of course! No Guy has ever took me through enough trouble just to fix a wall... Andrew: Yay! (The Diary falls out of Andrew's pocket) Bre: Is that my diary!? Andrew: Maybe... Bre: GET OUT!!! (Connor, Chase, and Andrew all leave) Chase: Are we still friends Bre: GET OUT... Chase: Okay... The End Category:Blog posts